1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to systems for generating groups of numbers and, more particularly, to systems for generating groups of different numbers, expecially for use in selecting numbers to play in lotteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices have been used to generate numbers. However, it is believed that there is a need for a relatively inexpensive, fast and easy way to generate a group of different numbers to play in a lottery.